Subridens
by Asrial
Summary: Hao et Faust jouent les marieuses...Pauv'Yoh, Pauv' Sylva... *complet*
1. prologue

Auteur: Asrial Base : Shaman King Genre : Interpretation et extrapolation Rating: PG pour l'instant Titre : Subridens meum patruum  
  
Subridens meum patruum (Dans la série, le titre est a chier en français alors collons du latin ça a tout de suite plus de gueule) Prologue  
  
  
  
(NDas: petite explication avant de commencer. Cette fic est basée sur l'extrapolation que je fais d'une phrase prononcée par Hao dans l'anime vers l'épisode 22 je crois et ou il fait remarquer a Sylva qu'il ne serait pas là sans lui. Je ne suis pas vraiment la chrono des évements et en rajoute un peu la ou ça m'arrange mais l'histoire globale reste inchangée pour les persos.)  
  
Le Shaman laissa retomber son bras droit le long de son corps et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre du haut duquel il assistait a l'affrontement. Silver Wings lâcha un commentaire caustique sur les capacités du petit groupe d'adolescent face aux X-laws que le Pache ne releva même pas. Un peu surpris l'esprit de l'aigle haussa un sourcil plumeux puis se tu. Son maître n'était visiblement pas a prendre avec des pincettes.. Echangeant un regard intrigué avec ses quatre collègue, le rapace finit par laisser tomber. Sylva pouvait être plus muet qu'une tombe de carpe aphone quand il le voulait et encore aurait-il fallu qu'il les écoute pour les entendre.. Magnifique poncif. Silver Tail passa sa langue sur ses crocs lorsqu'il sentit son maître se raidir soudain. Les X-laws étaient forts.Trop forts peut-être pour que le jeune Asakura parvienne a les tenir en echec, d'autant que la défection de Lyserg lui avait jeté un coup au moral. Le renard soupira. Son maître était étrange depuis qu'il avait rencontré le gamin et davantage encore depuis sa discussion éclair avec Hao.. Comme si. Nan, s'était ridicule. Le poing serré, le Pache se retint de descendre de son arbre et de voler au secours de l'adolescent. Grinçant presque des dents, il du se faire violence avant de retrouver son sang froid. Le Great Spirit n'apprécierait pas particulièrement qu'il se mêle d'un combat dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place, plus encore depuis que le gosse était devenu infiniment plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais. L'avoir dans les pattes ne serait guère qu'une gêne fasse aux trois anges des X- laws et il risquerait de le faire blesser plus encore, l'instinct protecteur du gamin pour ses amis étant plus fort et de loin que sa raison. Sale gamin.  
  
Sylva en aurait pleuré..Ou s'en serrait tapé la tête contre l'arbre sur lequel il faisait le pied de grue. Ce crétin de gamin ! Il faudrait un jour qu'il ait une explication entre quatre yeux avec lui.Ou mieux, qu'il coince Amidamaru dans un coin pour lui faire transmettre le message.. Oui, c'était mieux. Soupirant, il secoua la tête devant le carnage. Les trois anges fracassés par le Spirit of Sword girent encore un instant sur le sol avant de disparaître en brumes évanescentes. "- YOH-KUN !!!" "- Ah, Ren-kun, Horohoro-kun.." "- J'T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI DES KUN !" Brama le jeune Anoï avant de lui coller une baffe mémorable sur le crâne. " TE BATTRE TOUT SEUL CONTRE EUX !!! T'ES MASO OU JUSTE SUICIDAIRE !!!" Yoh sourit tranquillement, la colère de ses amis fondant sans peine sous la chaleur de son geste. "- Ha, je suis désolé, je voulais juste parler a Lyserg et les autres me sont tombés dessus." "- Crétin !" Renifla Ren en lui tapant a son tour dessus. "- MAIS WAIHEUH !" Protesta le japonais en se massant le bras. " l'est cassé je crois." "- Si tu me laissais voir ?" Le groupe entier lança un regard soupçonneux au necromanter en chaise roulante qui sourit tranquillement. "- J'ai été médecin après tout." "- Du moment que tu m'ouvre pas pour me changer d'os." Faust prit un instant le temps de la réflexion avant de glousser devant l'air horrifié de ses cadets. "- Je plaisantais." Amusé au dernier degré, l'allemand tira un bande et de la crème de ses fontes avant de soigner proprement la blessure de son jeune ami. "- Voilà. Ne force pas dessus pendant une douzaine de jour." "- Merci, m'sieur." Faust leva les yeux au ciel, ses réflexes de médecin revenant au triple galop devant le sale gosse en face de lui. "- Il me fatigue.. Sylva soupira un fois encore avant de donner l'ordre a Silver Wings de rentrer au village Pache, le sourire du gamin jouant toujours devant ses yeux, souvenir trop vivace pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il allait au devant de gros ennuis s'il ne se reprenait pas un peu. 


	2. chap 1

Auteur: Asrial Base : Shaman King Genre : Interpretation et extrapolation Rating: PG pour l'instant Titre : Subridens meum patruum  
  
Subridens meum patruum (Dans la série, le titre est a chier en français alors collons du latin ça a tout de suite plus de gueule)  
  
(NDas: je brode a mort sur le background de Sylva puiske pour l'instant on n'en sais rien de son enfance)  
  
Village Pache  
  
"- Hoooooooooooooï !" "- Ha, yoh-kun." "- Sylva !" Le Pache se raidit quelque peu et répondit au sourire chaleureux du garçon avec un air un peu crispé. "- Etait-ce bien la peine de t'en prendre ainsi aux X-laws, ils vont t'avoir dans le collimateur a force." Le sourire du japonais s'élargit davantage. "- Tu étais là ?" Le Pache grommela une phrase indistincte puis quitta la petite maison où il logeait ses protégés en claquant la porte. "- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" Amidamaru semblait aussi perplexe que son maître. "- Aucune idée." Le samouraï réfléchit longuement. "Finalement, on ne sait rien d'eux." Yoh haussa les épaules puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer aux autres, mais son bras lui faisait un mal de chien.  
  
***  
  
Jurant et pestant, l'indien traversa le village a grand pas et se planta devant le Great Spirit. Il soupira. Ca le calmait toujours de venir contempler sa perfection.Et il avait bien besoin de se détendre les nerfs depuis un certain temps. "- T'en a eut marre de jouer les baby sitter ?" Sylva grogna sans se retourner vers son ami. "- Ils sont où ?" "- Qui ?" "- Tous ?" Sylva haussa les épaules. La plus part des concurrents n'avait pas de superviseur. A peine avaient-il la possibilité de s'entretenir avec le Pache qui lui avait fait passé les qualifications. Ce n'était pas nécessaire après tout. Ils étaient grand, capable de se débrouiller, bref.Restaient les gamins. Sur la douzaine de mineurs qui participaient au Shaman King, le sort avait voulu qu'il se retrouve en charge de quatre d'en eux. Il était maudit. Ren était un psychotique, Lyserg était encore incapable de savoir que quel pied danser et il lui faudrait se décider rapidement s'il voulait espérer rester en vie encore un certain temps, Ryu n'avais pas besoin de chaperon mais la vitesse avec laquelle il avait assimilé les bases du shamanisme demandait un minimum de surveillance quand a Faust.Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il aille faire un tour dans le cimetière du coin pour faire son shopping de matière première..Yoh.était Yoh et Hao..Pourquoi le Chef avait-il tellement tenu a ce qu'il surveille celui là ? Il avait peut-être le corps d'un adolescent, mais son esprit était millénaire après tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de baby sitter. "- Hé !" "- Quoi ?" Karim le secouait par l'épaule depuis visiblement un moment. "- T'es sur que ça va ?" Sylva se dégagea rudement, tout le calme qu'il avait pu recouvré a nouveau envolé. "- Et si tu me fichais la paix ?" Son ami haussa les épaules. "- Je devrais pas te le dire, mais Goldova s'inquiète pour toi. Il trouve que tu t'implique trop avec le jeune Asakura." La voix de Sylva prit une intonation acerbe et acide que l'autre coordinateur ne lui avait jamais entendu. "- Ho, bien sur ! Et il va faire quoi après m'avoir collé le jeune Tao dans les pattes ? Me faire récurer le stade avec une brosse a dent sans poil ?" "- Il pourrais te retirer la surveillance du gamin." Le jeune homme se retourna avec la brutalité d'un serpent a qui ont a marché sur la queue. Soudain, Karim eut peur. Un instant, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre que Sylva sur les traits congestionnés de fureur du jeune homme. Restait a savoir qui. Et l'impression qui lui restait sur les rétines ne l'encourageait pas a chercher.Pas s'il voulait garder sa santé mentale en tout cas.  
  
***  
  
Hao gloussa gentiment en voyant passer le Pache furibond près de lui. Tout a sa colère, le jeune homme ne le remarqua même pas et s'éloigna dans les profondeurs de la grotte qui protégeait le village. Une vague inquiétude saisit l'ancien Asakura réincarné qui le fit suivre par deux de ses hommes. Non qu'il se soucie des organisateurs en général, mais l'indien était quand même son descendant après tout.Et si son intuition de révélait fondée, les semaines a venir allaient être des plus plaisantes.il serait donc dommage que Sylva soit abîmé avant d'avoir servit. Spirit of Fire haussa silencieusement les épaules. Hao avait ses tête et ses jouets et Sylva était sa dernière trouvaille.Bah, ça lui passerait avant que ça ne le reprenne.  
  
***  
  
Yoh grimaça lorsque les bandages couvrant son bras tombèrent sur le sol avant de lancer un regard un peu éberlué a Faust. Le Necromanter avait voulu tester une petite idée qui lui était passé par la tête et semblait visiblement enchanté du résultat. Le sourire de l'ancien médecin s'élargit encore lorsque l'adolescent fit jouer ses articulation avant d'éclater en remerciements colorés. "- Alors ce bras ?" "- WAHOU ! Comment tu as fais ca ?" "- Nouvelle utilisation du Furyuku" Lui répondit le trentenaire en donnant l'impression d'en avoir trois. "- Il a fait quoi ? Tu joues plus aux osselets ?" S'enquit Horohoro, interloqué de voir son ami sauter partout, son bras en un seul morceau. "- J'ai juste..invité ses os a se ressouder plus vite. Il leur fallait juste un peu d'encouragement et une motivation supplémentaire pour se dépêcher quelque peu." "- Rien que de te voir en face ça a du les motiver salement." Railla l'anoï , hilare Son rire s'étrangla a moitié dans sa gorge devant le regard polaire de l'allemand. "- Je dois rire où ?" "- Vous savez ou est Sylva ?" Les prit a contre pied Yoh en remettant sa chemise. Le médecin et le snowborder cessèrent de se taper dessus. "- Heu.non, pourquoi?" "- Il est sortit en claquant la porte tout a l'heure. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut." Réfléchissant longuement, il fit par sortir, Horohoro sur ses traces. Faust ricana en les voyant sortir. Après tout, il était le doyen du groupe, avait plus vécut qu'eux et il ne restait plus grand chose dans la nature humaine qui lui soit réellement étranger. "- Arrête de rire comme ça, tu me fais peur." Frissonna l'anoi avec une grimace. " Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" Le Necromanter continua a glousser. "- Rien, rien.Des histoires d'adultes." "- Je suis plus un gosse !" Faust lui tapota la tête. "- On lui dira." Le gamin s'éloigna plus vite, sourd aux moqueries de Ren et Ryu.  
  
***  
  
Sylva laissa tomber sa cape a ses pieds, ôta ses bottes, plia son gilet et son pantalon sur un rocher puis se glissa dans l'eau chaude de la minuscule source. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il s'y étendit de tout son long jusqu'aux sourcils, marinant a s'en confire les orteils comme des cornichons dans du vinaigre. Un petit sourire triste joua sur ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, ses pieds ne touchaient pas encore la parois opposée du petit bassin lorsqu'il appuyait sa nuque contre le rebord de pierre. Aujourd'hui, il l'effleurait du bout du pied, jouant avec les petits cailloux branlant sur le bord. Il aimait les grottes de son enfance. Fermant les yeux, il se détendit. Avec un petit pincement au c?ur, il se souvint des innombrables heures qu'il avait passé a explorer son territoire avec Chrom, son partenaire de crime, comme le Chef Goldova aimait a le faire remarquer avec irritation. Les deux jeunes garçons ne s'en étaient jamais vraiment souciés, explorant chaque centimètre carré du territoire de leurs ancêtres avec un enthousiasme qui les avaient rapidement conduit a connaître la plus infime fissure aussi bien que le fond de leur propre poche. Et c'était lors d'une de ses exploration interdites qu'ils avaient finit par tomber sur cette petite source chaude, juste assez grande pour permettre a un adulte de s'y installer de tout son long..et a deux sales gosses de barboter des heures durant. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se laissa glisser sous l'eau l'isolant de tout bruit extérieur hormis les battements trop rapides de son propre c?ur. Sans qu'il le veuille, les souvenirs de son dernier séjour dans cette petite grotte lui revinrent a l'esprit. Une boule dans la gorge, il chercha sans y parvenir a repousser les cauchemars vivants qui l'assaillaient, se sentant soudain a peine plus solide que le petit garçon de sept ans qu'il était alors. Déjà vingt ans. Le chef Goldova avait tourné des heures durant dans les cavernes avant qu'ils ne rentrent enfin et qu'il n'apprenne sèchement de la bouche d'un chef passablement irrité que ses parents avaient rejoints le Great Spirit. Pour l'apprenti Shaman que tous les enfants Pache étaient, c'était on ne peu plus clair. Pour le petit gosse maintenant orphelin, les paroles tout aussi apaisantes que creuses de Goldova ne signifiaient simplement qu'une chose, que son papa ne le ferait plus jamais sauter sur ses genoux et que sa maman ne le serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras la nuit lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemar. Alors il s'était enfuit ici.Et y était resté longtemps. presque un mois, seul avec son chagrin et seulement protégé des recherches des adultes par le silence obstiné de Chrom et sa capacité a se glisser hors du village les poches pleines de nourriture. Enfin, et au soulagement de tout le monde -la tribu était petite, trop pour perdre trois membres dont un enfant- il avait par revenir au village. Have et décharné, il avait mis quelque jours a s'en remettre mais était, tout au moins de l'extérieur, parvenu a faire son deuil. Sans excuses ni explications, il s'était investi pleinement dans son entraînement de Shaman et de futur coordinateur du Shaman King, parvenant même a feindre une façade pleine d'enthousiasme que seul son ami d'enfance parvenait a distinguer devant sa véritable personnalité, sans jamais parvenir a l'ébrécher pourtant. De l'extérieur, ses relations avec ses pairs étaient restées identiques. De fait, il s'était lentement sentit se détacher d'eux. S'il était un Pache, qu'il le ressentait dans ses tripes et son c?ur, son âme, elle, lui soufflait une tout autre chanson.il ne se sentait plus vraiment a sa place. Crevant la surface de l'eau du petit bassin, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était par trop indépendant et trop contestataire de nature pour son rôle. Malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se hérisser de plus en plus souvent contre les ordres de son chef et sous le masque impassible de coordinateur s'agitait encore le salle gosse borné, bagarreur et solitaire qu'il avait toujours été. On lui avait confié un rôle qu'il supportait de moins en moins bien et qui le gênait aux entournures tout en lui ayant appris a faire confiance et a suivre son instinct.C'était. troublant.Son instinct l'incitait chaque jour davantage a jeter aux orties la casquette passive de coordinateur et a se ranger aux cotés du gamin Asakura et a prendre une part active aux combat. Tout autant, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement sourd au lien du sang qui le liait a Hao. Tout ça a cause du sourire d'un gosse de 15 ans qui lui retournait le c?ur et d'une lignée dont il n'avait jamais demandé a faire partie. Il se faisait l'effet d'un traître quelque part.  
  
***  
  
Il s'en serait tapé contre les murs. Bon, d'accord. Son frère était un poil jeunot. Mais le Pache aussi n'était qu'un gosse après tout, tout au moins par rapport a lui. Mais il devait bien admettre que son rapport au temps était un peu biaisé.Se réincarner tous les 500 ans n'aidait pas a avoir une notion linéaire du temps après tout. Mais bon, dans un an la question de l'age du son frangin ne se poserait plus.Soit parce qu'il serait mort, soit parce qu'il aurait seize ans.. Resterait la question de la Furie. Bah. Hao haussa les épaules. Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête de vouloir tout soudain jouer les marieuses entre son jumeau et son petit fils ? L'air des grottes ne lui réussissait pas.Ca devait être ça. Il réfléchit un moment puis parvint a la même conclusion que Sylva. Ni le Harusame ni Amidamaru n'étaient les armes les plus terrifiantes de Yoh. "- HAAAA !!! PAFF ! "- Mais Aiheu !" Le Asakura réincarné chut de son perchoir avec la grâce d'une écrevisse trop cuite sur un lit de st pierre avarié pour se vautrer sur le sol, aux pieds..roues, du type qui venait de frapper comme un bon gros bourrin dans le pied de la pancarte sur laquelle il jouait les oies. Car chacun sait que lorsque les oies sont perchées, le niveau vole bas. "- Hao-sama !" D'un geste, il arrêta ses hommes et se remit sur ses pieds en époussetant ses vêtements, calme comme un bonze tibétain après la prière du soir. "- Faut qu'on parle." Lui intima Faust sans ciller. La curiosité aidant, l'adolescent poussa le fauteuil du Necromanter a l'écart tandis que le toubib reclassé dans les affaires ou le client est bien moins exigent quand à la qualité du service rendu lui expliquait ce qu'il avait dans le fon fond de son petit crâne drogué jusqu'au plus minuscule neurone. Hilare, Hao ne pu s'empêcher de soudain rugir de rire a s'en taper les cuisses avant d'acquiescer. "- Si je suis pas le seul a avoir remarqué, je marche dans la combine.Compte sur moi pour ça, je marche." Faust renifla. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire et surtout avec le complice qu'il venait de se trouver, il aurait instantanément signé une feuille d'admission psychiatrique pour le petit plaisantin. La vie était étrange parfois. Pour un peu, il en aurait entendu le Great Spirit se gondoler bruyamment aussi.  
  
***  
  
"- Ca devrait être par là." "- Yoh-sama ?" "- Où alors de ce coté." "- On est perdu." Fit platement remarquer Ryu. "- Et on a perdu Faust aussi." Ajouta Horohoro, tranquille comme Baptiste. "- Mais non, on est pas perdu." "- Si !" "- Amidamaru, on est pas perdu je te dis." "- Quand on sait pas où on est, ni où on va, ni d'où on vient, c'est quoi si c'est pas être perdu ?" Renchéri Ren, toujours serviable. "- Mais non, mais non, je vous dis." "- Ha ? Alors tu vocalises notre situation de quelle manière ?" "- Heu. Disons que nous avons suivis un vecteur de translation horizontal incorrect ?" "- Ouai, on est paumés.." Lâcha le ch?ur des vierges, Ryu n'ayant pas pu ajouter quoi que se soit, sa banane venant de se prendre dans quelque chauve souris qui roupillaient tranquillement au plafond sans rien demander a personne avant qu'il ne joue les tête de loups avec les poils de son crâne. "- Mais ne soyez pas si negat." Le sourire se Yoh se figea brutalement alors qu'il pénétraient dans une énième caverne. Assis au bord d'un rocher avec juste son pantalon ouvert sur les reins, les yeux dans le vague et réfléchissant a l'iniquité de l'existence, Sylva fredonnait une vieille complainte. L'antique balade franchissait machinalement ses lèvres tandis qu'il peignait du même geste sans fin répété son épaisse crinière noire encore humide de ses longs doigts fins. Un frisson parcourus l'échine de l'adolescent qui pensa enfin a refermer la bouche et a avaler sa salive.  
  
A suivre 


	3. chap 2

Auteur: Asrial Base : Shaman King Genre : Interpretation et extrapolation Rating: PG pour l'instant Pairing : Sylva X Yoh ; Ren / Horohoro (ce dernier couple étant pour Cryss) Titre : Subridens meum patruum  
  
Subridens meum patruum Chap 2  
  
  
  
"- Chef, chef, le sujet est toujours sans réaction." "- Vous avez essayé de bouger les yeux ?" "- Aucune réaction." "- Le sujet a fermé la bouche chef." "- On peut pas lutter !!! Ca deviens trop dur !!!" "- HAAAAAAAA !!!!!! "- PREVENEZ LE CERVEAU ! FERMER LES ECOUTILLES !!! ON VA PERIR CORPS ET BIEN !!! TROP DE TESTOSTEROARGH !!!!  
  
Telle fut approximativement la réaction des neurones du jeune homme avant qu'une claque sur la nuque balancée par Ryu ne le sorte de son apathie baveuse. "- Ahnkljkoliyuihehfdfh wahou.." Surpris, le Pache sortit de sa contemplation du mur confinant a la transe avant de passer aussi vite que possible le reste de ses vêtements, la nuque un peu rouge. "- Qu'est ce que vous fichiez là ?" "- Yoh te cherchait." Railla Faust avec un grand sourire qui en disait plus long qu'une bibliothèque. L'indien se racla la gorge, gêné. "- Très drôle, très drôle." "- L'humour n'a jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire, Sylva." Susurra le trentenaire avec un sourire en tranche de courge, plus large encore que le précédent si c'était possible. "- Tu t'égares." "- Et toi tu rêves éveillé ?" "- Mes aspirations ne te regardent pas que je sache !" "- Mais tes potentielles idées baroques sur la gente mineure, si!" "- Tu me prend pour qui là ?" "- Un garçon qui aurait du prendre du 44 pour que ça passe inaperçu ?" "- Je te solliciterais la prochaine fois que je changerais de garde robe." Les adolescent échangèrent un regard sans comprendre le pourquoi des piques que s'envoyaient les deux adultes pas plus que l'évident malaise du Pache. "- Tu as finis ?" Lâcha enfin Sylva en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine de nouveau gainée de tissu indigène. "- Je commence tout juste." "- Je suis pas aidé.." "- Allons, allons, je suis sur qu'avec un peu d'entraînement et a force de t'en tendre le chapeau, tu arrivera a coiffer quelque phrases." "- merci, mais ça pourrais me décoiffer." "- je croire connaître quelqu'un qui serait ravis de te tendre la brosse." Le superviseur s'éloigna en lâchant quelque phrases colorées qui firent monter le rouge aux joues de Ryu et Faust. Jamais les deux hommes n'auraient pu imaginer une seconde que le Pache connaissait ce genre de vocabulaire. S'étranglant a moitié, ils braillèrent en c?ur. "- SYLVAAAAA !!! PAS DEVANT LES ENFANTS !!!" "- J'espère qu'il comprend pas tout ce qu'il dit." Médita Elisa, le menton dans la main. "- ELISAAAAAAAAAA !!!"  
  
***  
  
"- Tu t'exprime beaucoup en ce moment, Sylva." Commença le Chef Goldova en voyant son élève préféré rentrer a grand pas dans le village. "- HO VOUS TA GUEULE !" Beugla le jeune homme avant de rentrer chez lui en claquant la porte a en desceller le cadre. Goldova cligna bêtement les yeux un moment. "- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends ?" S'inquiéta-t-il "- Simple petit problème de libido." Gloussa Hao de son perchoir. "- Toi." "- Moi." "- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?" "- Je surveille ma progéniture, c'est normal, non ?" Goldova pâlit brusquement. Il avait toujours caché son ascendance au jeune homme alors si Hao avait mis les pieds dans le plat, cela expliquait sans doute sa..mais quel rapport avec sa libido ? "- Je veux même pas savoir." "- C'est aussi bien" Sourit l'ancien Asakura avec un sourire plein de dents. "Laisser faire ceux qui savent." Gloussa-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'une caverne. "- Chef ?" "- Je le sens mal. Karim, tu ne quittes plus Sylva quelque en soit la raison. Je n'ai pas envie que Hao le récupère a sa cause." "- Heu. Chef." "- KWA ?" "- Heu.C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?" "- Sur ?" "- Heu.Que Sylva est son descendant ?" "- J'en ai bien peur." "- ..Ca explique beaucoup de choses." Soupira le coordinateur avec un frisson d'effroi. Après avoir vu son vieil ami légèrement agacé, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de l'imaginer fou de rage.Il avait comme qui dirait l'instinct que cela pourrait être assez dangereux pour sa petite santé.Et son assurance-vie ne couvrait pas les décès par massacre a coup de pieds.  
  
***  
  
Yoh battit stupidement des paupières après la fuite de Sylva -il n'y avait pas d'autres mots- sous la lazzis de Faust. Une pointe de colère le traversa. Mais de quoi se mêlait le Necromanter à agresser ainsi verbalement le Pache ? Sylva ne lui avait rien fait qu'il sache ! Le coordinateur s'était toujours comporté de façon impeccable avec tout le groupe, allant même jusqu'à les héberger tout les 6 chez lui alors qu'il aurait parfaitement pu les mettre dans les dortoirs prévus a cet effet sans qu'ils aient quoique ce soit a dire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de louer dans chambres dans l'un des hôtels du village. "- Sylva ! Attends !!!" La main de Faust le retint. "- Laisse le un peu gamberger sur ce que je lui ai dit, Yoh-kun." "- Tu avais besoin de l'agresser comme ça !" Faust haussa un sourcil amusé devant la fureur croissante de l'adolescent. "- Mais dis moi, tu t'"inquiète pour lui ! " Evidement ! C'est mon ami ! "- L'humanité entière est ton ami, gamin." Répliqua sèchement l'Allemand en le fusillant du regard. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas te dresser sur tes ergots lorsqu'un autre ami lui rentre dans la gorge quelque vérités premières qu'il valait mieux étaler au soleil avant qu'elles ne gangrènent, jeune coq." Le japonais ferma la bouche avec un bruit audible, encore ahuri des admonestations de l'ancien médecin et surtout, n'en comprenant pas le quart. "- Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Lança Horo-Horo sans plus comprendre que son camarade. "- Je piges pas plus." Pesta Ren. "Si c'est pour nous mettre le vieux a dos" "- SYLVA EST PAS VIEUX !" "- Calme, Calme.." Lui tapota la tête Faust tandis que Ren continuait sans s'émouvoir. "- C'est pas la peine. Et si il nous prépare un coup de pute." "- REEEEEEEEEN !!!" "- T'as plutôt intérêt a cracher le morceaux, Faust." Finit enfin le chinois en le fixant de son froid regard citrine. L'allemand le lui rendit sans ciller avant de fixer gravement Yoh. "- Ca ne regarde que deux personnes ici, Ren. Je me contente de mettre le nez sur des évidences à quelques personnes obtuses a en faire faire le grand écart à un angle droit." Yoh avait déjà détallé vers le village.  
  
***  
  
"- C'st pas gagné.." "- Ton frère est.gentil." "- Normal, c'est moi qui est pris tout le potentiel psychopathe de maman." "- On avait remarqué." Tranquillement vautré sur le toit d'une maison proche de celle de Sylva, Hao et Faust se partageait un paquet de pop-corn. Non que les ennemis aient fait la paix, juste qu'ils faisaient une trêve en se concentrant sur leur objectif commun. "- Tu l'as mit où ton chapeau a fleur ?" "- Je t'emmerde, Hao." Le shaman réincarné eut un sourire en coin avant de passer les jumelles a l'ex-médecin. "- Y avancent ?" "- Yoh tambourine a la porte et Sylva fait la sourde oreille." "- Ca va aller vite tient." "- Ton petit fils a un reste de conscience morale et ton frère est un gamin, je te rappelles." "- Ca peut s'arranger ! "- Quoi ? l'age de Yoh ?" "- Nan, la conscience morale de Sylva." "- Va pas aller lui tripoter le cerveau, toi. Yoh apprécierait pas." Les deux shamans s'entre regardèrent avant de ricaner du cocasse de la situation. "- Misère." "- J'allais le dire." "- Y reste du coca ?" "- A ta gauche." "- Merci." Et ils reprirent les jumelles.  
  
***  
  
"- Sylvaaaaaa !!! S'il te plait ! Ouvre !!!!" "- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" "- Ha, Karim. C'est Sylva. Il s'est enfermé depuis tout a l'heure et il refuse de m'ouvrir. Le coordinateur le poussa vers les escaliers. "- Fiche lui la paix va.." "- Mais." "- Laisse le tranquille, il a eut des mauvaises nouvelles. Yoh renâcla. "- Ben justement !" Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser fermement l'adolescent vers le rez-de-chaussée de la maison du Pache. "- T'as pu lui parler ?" "- Il boude." "- Mais vous avez finit oui ?" Yoh fixa Ryu en étrécissant les yeux. Visiblement, lui aussi savait ce qui se tramait.Comme le reste des adultes a vue de nez, donc.Questionner le seul adulte qu'il avait sous le coude et qui le pourrait par lui faire faux bond, mais il serait sûrement compliqué a faire parler.. Autant en avoir plusieurs dans sa manche. "- Ren-kun, je peux t'emprunter Bason un moment ?" Le fantôme fit mine de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais son patron le poussa fermement vers le jeune shaman. "- Tu veux faire quoi avec ?" "- Avec des explications rationnelles." Ren le suivit. "- Je veux aussi. Le garçon alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son ami, fermant la porte au nez et a la barbe des autres. Ryu entama une retraite qui se serait voulu silencieuse et stratégique si la main de Karim se s'était pas plaquée contre le mur a trois centimètre de son nez, entamant de façon sensible le plâtre. "- On va discuter aussi, tous les deux." "- Oskour. Enfermés dans la chambre, les deux garçons s'étaient assis par terre et fixaient les deux fantômes. "- Amidamaru." "- Pourquoi moi." "- T'es mon fantôme non ?" "- Je suis pas là, je prend une journée de formation." "- AMIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!" Le fantôme en resta choqué "- Yoh-Dono ! C'est quoi se diminutif a la con !" "- Réponds." "- Bason ?" "- .." "- Bason.." "- .." "- BASON !!!" Le fantôme marmonna une phrase indistincte avant de se planquer dans la lance de son maître. "- Il a dit quoi ?" "- Heu. j'ai pas bien suivit.." "- Amidamaru ?" "- ..C'est pas pour les oreilles de deux gamins." Ren vira au rouge. "- Nan mais dit donc !" "- Couché, Ren. Amidamaru. Pourquoi Sylva fait la gueule ?" Le fantôme se passa le cerveau a la débroussailleuse avant de trouver une échappatoire qui lui permettait d'éluder quelque peu la question tout en y répondant indirectement. "- Il a des problèmes moraux assez important a résoudre quand a sa vie sentimentale." Ren ouvrit de grand yeux. "- Sylva ? Amoureux ???? BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?" Amidamaru remercia le ciel que ce ne soit pas son maître qui n'ait pas posé la question. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre. Pour l'instant, l'adolescent était livide. "- Yoh-dono ?" "- Hein ?" "- Ca va ???" "- Hein ??? Ho, oui, oui.Bien sur." Ren lui lança un regard perçant, commençant a additionner deux et deux. Heureusement pour Yoh et le Pache, le résultat de l'addition lui semblait encore assez délicate a mettre en place avec sûreté.  
  
***  
  
Faust et Hao s'entre regardèrent un moment avant de ses taper de concert le front contre la bordure du toit. "- ILS SONT NIAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!"  
  
A suivre 


	4. chap 3

Auteur: Asrial Base : Shaman King Genre : Interpretation et extrapolation Rating: PG pour l'instant Pairing : Sylva X Yoh ; Ren / Horohoro (ce dernier couple étant pour Cryss) Titre : Subridens meum patruum  
  
Subridens meum patruum Chap 3  
  
  
  
"- Youhou ???? "- ." "- Y a encore quelqu'un ou t'as grillé ?" "- ." "- Il a grillé." "- Ryu ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" S'énerva Horo-horo en débarquant dans la pièce, agacé d'avoir été laissé tout seul comme un crétin. "- Il a grillé." "- Grillé ?" "- Grillé." "- Grillé quoi ?" "- Le neurone." "- Hein ?" "- Je lui ai fait un dessin de la situation et visiblement il a fait une erreur système." "- Quelle situation ?" "- Celle de Sylva et Yoh . "- Hein ?" "- Oups." "- Ryu." "- J'ai rien dit." Une grille de glace lui coupa toute retraite. "- Toi expliquer a moi situation avec phrases courtes et mots simples." Le jeune homme laissa tomber avant de répondre sur le même ton. "- Sylva reluquer Yoh. Yoh reluquer Sylva. Eux timides, eux pas savoir quoi faire. Toi comprendre ?" Au beau camaïeu de rouge qu'avait prit le visage de l'adolescent partant du rose soutenu jusqu'au des teinte encore inconnues a ce jour, l'ancien zonard hocha la tête. "- Il a compris.T'es grillé aussi ?" Kokoro soupira. Son maître était encore un grand naïf.  
  
***  
  
Sylva regarda s'éteindre sa dernière cigarette sans avoir tiré la moindre bouffé dessus.Une fois de plus. La cendre tomba sur le sol sans qu'il y prenne garde, vite suivit du mégot avant qu'il n'allume la dernière sèche du paquet. Sur les vingt cylindres d'herbes goudronneuse, il n'avait pas du prendre deux bouffées.. Avec un énorme soupir a en déraciner une sapinière, il quitta l'appui de la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit. S'il voulait garder son rôle de coordinateur, il avait plus qu'intérêt a se calmer et a mettre les choses en perspectives. Frottant ses yeux irrités par le nuage de fumée froide flottant dans la pièce, il se força a réfléchir posément a sa situation. "- Fait 1 : Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus attiré par le jeune Asakura Problème 1 : C'était un gosse et il n'était pas encore tombé assez bas pour se vautrer dans la pédophilie. Problème 2 : Il culpabilisait a mort de penser a quelqu'un d'autre si peu de temps après la mort de Chrom Problème 3 : Grâce aux élucubration réincarnationistiques de Hao, il se trouvait par A+B l'arrière petit neveu de Yoh. Fait 2 : ." "- Heu.Sylva, je sais pas si ça ce dit "réincanamachin"" Le Pache jeta un regard noir a Silver Wing. "- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire non ?" "- Ben, oui, mais." "- Donc c'est un mot. L'essence d'un mot est son signifiant. Tu as compris donc c'est qu'il est signifiant donc c'est un mot." "- Pas la peine de te faire des n?uds a la queue pour ça." Protesta Silver Tail "- Je vous ai rien demandé que je sache." "- Tu pourrais non ? Après tout, on a cinq cent ans. Toi t'en a que vingt- sept." Le jeune homme jura a mi-voix. "- Et ne nous insulte pas !" Siffla Silver Shield. "On est là pour t'aider après tout." Continua la tortue d'un ton plus doux. "- Et si tu n'arrive pas a mettre très vite de l'ordre dans ta petite tête, je sens que tu vas avoir a gérer quelques situations baroques." "- Du genre ?" "- Du genre les copains du gamin qui vont s'en mêler.Entre autre chose." Sylva soupira puis remis sa cape. "- J'ai été aussi insupportable que ça ?" "- Tu es jeune." Concéda l'aigle. "- Je retient l'excuse pour une autre fois ?" "- N'en demande pas trop, gamin, ou je viendrait te mordiller les orteils pendant ton sommeil." Le gronda doucement le coyote. "- Tu comptes faire quoi ?" "- Je sais pas encore, mais commencer par mettre une frontière très stricte entre mes petits problèmes personnels qui n'intéressent personne et mon boulot." "- Je suis sur que le vieux en sera ravis." Repris le rapace "- Et ne traîne pas trop pour le reste. Ils ne t'en laisseront pas le temps." Susurra encore le canidé avec un regard significatif pour la fenêtre. Suivant la direction que le fantôme venait de lui indiquer, l'indien faillit en cracher ses dents. "- Ben voyons, manquait plus que ça." Pesta-t-il en voyant les tête de Hao et Faust disparaîtrent sous le parapet de la maison d'en face. Si son grand père et le toubib fou s'en mêlaient, il ferait peut-être mieux de se pendre tout de suite après tout.  
  
***  
  
"- Y nous a vu ?" Demanda Hao "- Y nous a vu." Répondit Faust "- On fait quoi ?" "- Y reste du pommeau ?" "- Ouai." "- Alors passe la bouteille." "- Alcoolique !" "- Merci !"  
  
***  
  
"- Je pige pas." Amidamaru soupira de soulagement. Il se voyait mal faire un cours sur les ch'tites fleurs et les gros bourdons a son maître... "- Donc tu vas m'expliquer. "- Je veux mourir." "- T'es déjà un fantôme."Remarqua Bason, toujours a l'abri dans sa lance. "- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné !" "- Dites vous deux, si on dérange." "- Désolé, maître Ren." "- Alors ?" Les deux esprits s'entreregardèrent longuement. "- Ben.." DRELIN ! DRELIN ! DRELIN ! Les deux fantômes soupirèrent de soulagement. Sauvés par le gong. "- YOH ! REN ! Dans l'arène !" Meugla Sylva en tapant comme un sourd dans la porte.  
  
***  
  
Hao sourit. La situation était intéressante. Dans l'Arène, son frère, Ren et Faust se battaient contre trois gros b?ufs barbares décérébrés a tel point que même lui n'en aurait pas voulu dans son équipe malgré leur évidente puissance. Comme arbitre du combat, son arrière petit fils, Sylva. Sur les gradins, la Furie. Encore un éléments qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte.la réaction de la jeune fille serait des plus remarquable si elle tombait sur le futur couple en train de se papouiller. Une bonne plaisanterie a faire tient.  
  
Il faudrait qu'il y pense. Pour le moment, autre chose attendait son attention pleine et entière aussi s'intéressa-t-il davantage au match. Sur le bord du ring, ses jambes seules, tétanisées a force de retenir l'instinct qui lui criait de protéger le gamin, maintenaient Sylva debout. Livide, il grinçait des dents en le voyant se prendre coups sur coups avant de s'étaler sur le sol avec un bruit flasque. "- Ne bouge pas !" Lui intima Silver wing, acide. Renâclant mentalement, le jeune homme se força a obéir tandis que Faust venait a la rescousse du jeune homme, protégé par une attaque sauvage de Ren. L'un de leurs adversaire tomba pour ne plus se relever, leur donnant le temps de se réorganiser un peu. "- Ton bras ?" Questionna Faust Yoh acquiesça avant de se fendre d'un pale sourire douloureux qui serra le c?ur du Pache. Un genoux a terre, l'adolescent se releva et rétablit son oversoul avec facilité. Les dents serrées de douleur, il saisit la poignée de Spirit of sword a deux mains et chargea, avide d'en finir au plus tôt. Débordé et surpris, Ren manqua se faire ramasser par l'attaque et ne du l'intégrité de sa petite personne qu'a l'intervention de Méphisto Elisa qui le mit rapidement en sûreté a quelque dizaines de pieds du sol. Epuisé, Yoh se laissa tomber par terre, difficilement appuyé sur le Harusame. Il n'entendit même pas Sylva confirmer la victoire que l'indien le soulevait dans ses bras et le portait avec autant de douceur que s'il eut était fait de verre filé a l'infirmerie du Stade. L'infirmière Pache jura et pesta devant le bras disloqué du gamin, le plâtra du bout des doigts jusqu'au menton avec moult recommandations puis le renvoya a ses foyers, peu encline a subir davantage le regard noir de Sylva lorsqu'elle avait osé suggérer qu'il pouvait rester a l'infirmerie le temps de se remettre. "- Je peux marcher Sylva." "- Tu es épuisé, tu es blessé et tu n'es pas lourd." "- Tout le monde nous regarde." L'indien dédia un regard de la mort mortelle qui tue d'un arrêt des fonctions vitales aux shamans qui les observaient mi-amusés, mi-outrés puis continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'au la maison où il hébergeait le groupe de Fumbari. La porte s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent et le petit groupe se pressa autours d'eux, inquiet. "- Il a rien ?" "- Rien qu'un peu de repos ne devrait réparer." Faust renifla. "- Je vais voir si je peux encore pousser ton bras a bosser en accéléré." "- Ca a pas été une franche réussite." Railla Ren. "- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se prendrait d'un amour torride pour le sol au point d'aller l'embrasser." Répliqua le necromanter. "- Ca suffit." Coupa Horo-horo avant que la langue acérée de l'allemand ne trouve une nouvelle cible dans le chinois. "- Va donc mettre le gosse au lit, Sylva." Lâcha encore Faust, riant de la mine confuse de l'indien et des tentatives de dénégation virulentes que les visages de Ren et Horo-horo exprimaient. "- Nan.je veux pas visualiser." Bason soupira de soulagement. "- Au moins je serait pas obligé de lui faire un dessin." Une tête passa par la porte. "- Faust ? Alors ?" "- Ca avance doucement." "- HAO !!!" "- Du calme les gamins." les calma l'ex médecin. "on travaille." "- Y en sont où ?" "- Je dirais que Sylva est presque a point et je doute que Yoh s'embarrasse de subtilité lorsqu'on lui aura mis le nez dedans." "- Foutue morale.." "- Va dire ça a ton petit fils !" "- C'est pas de moi qu'il a prit ce caractère chevaleresque !" "- Ca, je me doute.Il est presque sain d'esprit, lui." Hao referma la porte et s'éloigna tranquillement en sifflotant une antique chanson paillarde tandis que Ren, Horo-Horo et Ryu se tournaient vers Faust. "- Faust VIII.." "- Oui ???" "- C'est quoi ce délire !" "- Ben quoi ? C'est marrant de d'essayer de foutre Yoh et Sylva ensemble." "- ARGH ! PAS D'IMAGES MENTALES !!!  
  
***  
  
"- Sylva." "- Mmmm." "- Je peux me déshabiller tout seul tu sais" Avec un effort de volonté colossal, le jeune homme parvint a ne pas rougir et continua a dénuder le garçon avant de la porter jusqu'a la baignoire ou il le plongea, l'aidant a garder son plâtre hors de l'eau avant de le laver. Les yeux fixés sur le gant de toilette pour s'éviter d'avoir des idées baroques, le coordinateur n'entendit qu'a peine la question du garçon. "- Tu disais ?" "- Tu ne m'écoutes pas." "- Désolé, je pensais. Tu disais ?" "- Tu étais inquiet pour moi pendant le combat." Ce n'était pas une question. "- C'est un peu normal que je surveille les shamans dont on m'a confié la responsabilité non ?" "- Tu ne m'a pas quitté des yeux un instant." Les mains du Pache cessèrent de frotter le dos couvert de cicatrices de l'adolescent. A retardement, l'indien mit le doigt sur ce qui l'avait gêné pendant le combat. A n'importe quel moment, Yoh aurait pu clore le combat comme il l'avait fait.Mais avant de se faire blesser.Avant que LUI ne soit prêt a réagir et ne doive son immobilité qu'a la volonté de fer de ses fantômes.En bref, il l'avait complètement manipulé. Yoh se fendit d'un grand sourire. "- Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si protecteur avec moi.Surtout après ce qu'Amidamaru m'a expliqué." "- A savoir ?" La voix glacée de l'indien le blessa. Le visage du garçon se ferma. "- ." "- Yoh-kun." "- Nan, laisse tomber. Je me fait des idées après tout." Les mains tremblantes, Sylva le sécha puis le porta a son lit. Le garçon se nicha sous la couette avec volupté avant de soupirer lourdement. Sylva s'assit à la tête du lit. Il posa le casque de Yoh sur la table de nuit puis devant son regard suppliant, l'aide a ranger son plâtre correctement sous les draps. Se dressant brusquement, Yoh lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue. "- Merci. Surpris, le jeune homme porta la main a sa joue et l'effleura doucement. Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le japonais s'était endormis. Un petit sourire tendre monta a ses lèvres. Gentiment, il se pencha et lui déposa a son tout un petit baiser sur le front. "- Dort, Yoh-kun." Avec un petit sourire crétin, il redescendit dans la salle commune de la maison sans remarquer une seconde les deux regards suspicieux et celui amusé qui le fixaient.  
  
A suivre 


	5. chap 4

Auteur: Asrial Base : Shaman King Genre : Interpretation et extrapolation Rating: PG pour l'instant Pairing : Sylva X Yoh ; Ren / Horohoro (ce dernier couple étant pour Cryss) Titre : Subridens meum patruum  
  
Subridens meum patruum Chap 4  
  
  
  
"- Tu as fait vite, dis moi !" S'émerveilla Faust avec un immense sourire faux-cul. "- Hein ?" La mise suspicieuse des deux adolescents se fit carrément critique lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le plus proche fauteuil. "- Yoh, tu l'as vite mit au lit." "- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a prit son temps." "- On a eut du mal a pas mouiller le plâtre dans la baignoire." Ren et Horo-Horo tiquèrent salement sur le "on" et auraient ajoutés quelque chose si Faust ne leur avait pas coupé la parole. "- Je le réparerais demain matin, pour l'instant, il a surtout besoin de dormir." "- Mmm..." Les yeux du Pache brillèrent une seconde d'une intense colère rentrée. "- Et quand tu auras finit de le réparer, tu resteras dans le coin, j'ai une explication a avoir entre quatre yeux avec lui." L'allemand haussa un sourcil. C'était pas prévu au programme ça.. "- Comment ça ?" "- Il a faillit se faire tuer pour vérifier une connerie." "- Allons, Allons." "- Y A PAS DE ALLONS QUI TIENNTE ! QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE S'IL SE FAIT TUER HEIN ?!" Sylva sursauta devant son propre éclat. Fushia il retourna a sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant deux gamins hilare et deux adultes effondrés. Ou l'inverse c'est selon.  
  
***  
  
Yoh ouvrit les yeux, groguis. Tout son coté gauche lui faisait un mal de chien et le plâtre que l'infirmière lui avait mit et qui l'avait démangé atrocement toute la nuit lui avait été retiré. A priori, il supposait que Faust avait encore joué les gentils médecins de famille sur ce qui restait d'os dans son bras et que ceux ci avaient préférés coopérer avec l'allemand que risquer un envoie rapide en cure définitive de thalasso a La Bourboule. Avec un gros soupir, il tendis le bras vers le réveil et lâcha un petit cri de stupéfaction.Il avait dormi presque dix-huit heures d'affilés ! Ce qu'il croyait être la début de matinée était en fait la fin d'après midi et d'après son estomac, personne n'avait du se soucier de le nourrir depuis la veille. Avec moult gestes agrémentés de grimaces de douleurs -pourquoi Faust avait soigné ses os et pas ses muscles, mystère- il finit par parvenir a enfilé un pantalon propre et une chemise et descendit dans la grande cuisine qui faisait également office de restaurant lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Baillant, il fouilla un moment avant de trouver un paquet surmonté d'un petit mot de la main de Sylva l'invitant a manger puis a aller faire un tour aux sources chaudes pour se délier les muscles. Le garçon rougit. Il devait être vraiment épuisé la veille pour avoir osé faire a ce point du rentre dedans a l'indien.Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement que la Pache lui avait renvoyé une fin de non recevoir, il eut été vraiment mal s'il n'en avait rien fait.S'il se souvenait bien, il avait vu Anna dans les tribunes lors de leur combat de la veille. Le plus étonnant restant encore qu'elle ne soit pas venu le voir.. Le repos serait de courte durée, il pouvait le parier.. Après avoir avalé a grosses bouchées le poulet et les légumes qui n'attendaient que lui, il quitta la maison a un étage et pris en direction des cavernes sud, sa serviette sur l'épaule. "- Ha ! Yoh-kun ! Quand même ! On se demandaient si tu allais hiberner encore longtemps." Yoh se fendit d'un grand sourire d'excuse avant de sauter dans l'eau près de ses amis. "- Désolé, j'était vraiment sur le flanc." "- Ouai, heureusement qu'on a une fée du logis pour s'occuper de toi." Railla Faust. "- FAUST !" Beuglèrent Horo-Horo et Ren. Yoh fixa le médecin. "- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Un grand silence parcouru les bains, juste rompu par le bruit continu de l'eau ruisselante sur le sol de pierre brute. "- T'occupe pas, Yoh-kun." "- Ha ? ok.Vous savez qui sont nos prochains adversaires ?" "- Non, désolé. On sait juste qu'on a une semaine devant nous." "- C'est déjà ça." "- Hnn." lâcha une nouvelle voix L'adolescent s'éclaira soudain en voyant le nouveau entrer dans la caverne. "- Lysberg !" Sans s'occuper une seconde des autres, l'anglais se planta devant le jeune Asakura. "- On peu savoir a quoi tu jouais hier ?" Yoh sourit, gêné. "- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Déjà que Sylva m'a sonné les cloches hier soir." Ca, il s'en souvenait bien.. "- T'as faillit te faire tuer par pure flemme !" "- "- C'était pas de la flemme, c'était tactique." "- Tactique ?" Faust nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin et se hissa sur le bord avant de prendre une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. "- Tu veux rien savoir, Lyserg.Crois moi, tu veux rien savoir.  
  
***  
  
"- ..inadmissible que tu te prêtes a ce genre de jeu ! Dois-je te rappeler.Sylva, tu m'écoutes ?" Le jeune homme dédia un long regard polaire au chef Goldova sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien déblatérer..Rien qu'il n'ai déjà songé lui même et il n'avait vraisemblablement pas plus de solution a ses problèmes que lui. "- Je vous écoute." "- Mais tu te fiches éperdument de ce que je peux bien dire." "- Chef Goldova." Le coupa-t-il. "Je ne crois pas que vous ayez eut a vous plaindre de mon travail de superviseur." "- Jusqu'ici." Le jeune homme foudroya le vieux du regard qui recula machinalement d'un pas. Ce qu'il pouvait ressembler a son ancêtre quand il s'énervait ! "- Vous n'avez, et vous n'aurait pas a vous plaindre de ma manière de mener le travail qu'on m'a confié. Pour le reste, cela ne vous regarde en rien." "- Si tu aides des concurrents." Les yeux de Sylva s'étrécirent dangereusement. "- Si vous me poussez a cette extrémité, a vous le choix. Qui dois-je suivre selon vous, mon instinct ou mon arrière grand père ?" Un silence glacé s'abattit sur les Paches. "- Sylva." "- J'attends !" Goldova rendit les armes. Même s'il ne leur avait jamais fait remarquer, Sylva et Karim étaient les deux plus puissant shaman de la tribut, perdre l'un des deux maintenant serait dramatique, surtout après la mort de Chrom. "- Fait ce que tu veux." "- J'étais sur que vous comprendriez mon point de vue." Railla le jeune homme avant de sortir, des envies de meurtre au poignet.  
  
***  
  
"- C'est quoi cet attroupement ?" Un bras de posa en travers des épaules de Yoh qui se crispa en se retrouvant nez a nez avec son jumeau. "- Viens voir." Sans lui laisser le choix, il le tira vers la salle de sport devant laquelle s'entassait une foule croissante de Shamans. Foule qui s'ouvrit instantanément devant Hao qui s'engouffra dans la brèche, toujours son frère traîné derrière lui, Faust, Ryu, Horo-horo et Ren sur les talons. "- Wahou." Hao eut un sourire en coin devant le regard de pure convoitise de son frangin et se pencha a son oreille. "- Il essaye de se calmer a cause de Goldova qui a voulu lui retirer son manda de superviseur. "- Quoi ?" "- Il trouve qu'il s'occupe trop de toi." Yoh s'empourpra et détourna les yeux du regard goguenard de son jumeau. Dans la salle de sport, Sylva, torse nu, avait si bien tapé sur l'énorme sac de sable que les courroies du plafond venaient de se rompre et qu'il entamait maintenant la destruction systématique de l'objet a coups de pieds..  
  
***  
  
Ca soulageait quand même. Bon, il allait encore se faire engueuler pour avoir massacrer du matériel mais tans pis. Il s'était détendu les nerfs et avait un peu évacuer la frustration meurtrière qui lui nouait les tripes depuis deux jours. Avec une petit grimace, il agita la main avant de se masser le poignet. "- Schkouitch." Comment ça Schkouitch ? Depuis quand son poignet faisait Schkouitch en lui faisant un mal de chien ..et doublait de volume.Gagné, il se l'était déboîté a force de cogner comme un con dans le sac de sable sans gants ni bandes. Bof.pas bien grave. D'une main assuré, il le remboîta d'un coup avant que les cris d'orfraies de Faust ne le fasse sursauter. Comme s'il avait engueulé un gosse de six ans, l'allemand utilisa son furyoku pour neutraliser la blessure puis lui passa un savon sanglant agrémenté d'images pimentées quand a l'état de son petit cerveau, de sa virilité et de son ascendance -pas forcément dans cet ordre-. Curieusement, le jeune homme le sentit bien mieux après cette engueulade plutôt qu'après les tentatives condescendantes et autoritaires de Goldova. "- Tu es contente de toi ?" "- Ha, ça va, n'en fait pas trop." Protesta Hao avant de pousser son petit fils vers la sortie, son frère toujours crocheté par le cou. "Ca va frangin ?" Yoh ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la tablette de chocolat de l'indien. "- Vivi.." "- La vue te plait ???" "- Vivi." "- YOH !!!" Le garçon sursauta avant de rougir délicieusement devant l'expression heurtée de Sylva. "- Désolé." "- Que veux-tu, Sylva. Tu fais de l'effet a mon frère." "- GRAND PERE !" "- C'est marrant, c'est la première fois que tu reconnais notre filiation devant moi." Choqué le jeune homme baissa la tête. Hao poussa son frère dans ses bras et s'éloigna en sifflotant. "- Sylva ?" "- ." "- Sylva ?" "- Ne fais pas attention Yoh-kun." "- Si tu veux." Le garçon se nicha contre lui, heureux de sa main sur son épaule.  
  
***  
  
Malaise. Sylva avala péniblement sa salive et poussa la porte de la maison, Yoh toujours accroché a son bras. Le garçon ne jeta pas même un coup d'?il a la jeune fille qui attendait a coté de la porte, ronronnant a moitié d'être niché contre son torse. Anna les fixa durement avant d'entrer a son tour. "- Je vois que tout se passe bien ici." "- Ha, Anna. Désolé, je t'avais pas vu." S'excusa Yoh avec l'habituel sourire qui retournait le c?ur du coordinateur. "- Je vois ça." Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glacée, les yeux fixés sur la main de l'indien posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Gêné, le Pache voulu s'éloigner mais fut retenu par la poigne de fer du japonais. "- Sylva, si tu nous préparais quelque chose ?" "- Tu as encore faim ?" "- J'ai toujours faim." Horo-horo protesta. "- Hé ! mais c'est ma réplique !" laissant l'indien passer devant lui, Yoh prit sa main au passage sans se soucier de sa confusion et le suivit en cuisine. "- Anna-chan." La jeune fille braqua les deux missiles sol-air en régime d'attaque qui lui servait d'organe visuel vers Faust. "- Vous avez la partie, ma chère.Vous ne devriez pas insister vous savez." "- Depuis quand ça dure ?" "- On y travaille depuis quelque jours avec efficacité." "- On ?" "- Hao et moi." La jeune fille se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts. "- SI je comprend bien..Toi et le frère ennemi de mon futur mari vous débrouillez pour coller ensemble mon fiancé de 15 ans avec un Pache qui a le double de son age ou pas loin." "- C'est a peu près ça." "- Vous vous foutez de moi ?" Le necromanter eut un grand sourire. "- Il se fout de moi.je vais tous vous tuer." "- Hé !!! Mais on a rien fait !" Protesta Ren en se plaçant entre la Furie et Horo-Horo. "- VOUS AVEZ RIEN FAIT CONTRE !" "- Les histoires de cul des autres ne nous regardent pas !" Siffla Horo- Horo, très content de voir Ren devant lui.Il avait un postérieur si musclé...Pas possible. Sylva et Yoh devaient déteindre..  
  
***  
  
"- Yoh.. si tu ne me lâches pas la main, je vais jamais pouvoir faire sauter les crêpes." "- Maintenant que je t'ai chopé, j'ai pas envie du tout de te lâcher." Avoua le jeune garçon en toute confiance. Sylva rougit. "- J'aime bien quand tu rougit." "- Arrête ça, Yoh." L'adolescent se figea. "- Je .heu.désolé, heu." Sylva s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent et plongea son regard dans le sien. "- Yoh. tu as quinze ans." "- Oui ? et alors ?" "- Yoh." L'indien fut réduis au silence lorsque les lèvres de l'adolescent se pressèrent sur les siennes et que ses bras se glissait sous sa cape, cherchant le contact. "- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! VOUS ÊTES MORTS !!!!" le couple se sépara avec un cri de stupéfaction tandis que les deux demi dieux d'Anna les attaquaient sauvagement. Un gros bras brûlant les renvoya dans leur foyer illico presto tandis que Faust et Hao se serraient bruyamment la main. "- YATTA !!!" "- Comme tu dis !!!" Sylva soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content de voir son grand père. Yoh eut un grand sourire et se nicha contre l'indien. Il aimait son odeur mêlée de musc, de cuir et de sueur. Peut-être un peu forte la sueur mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre une douche après sa destruction de sac de sable..  
  
A suivre. 


	6. chap 5

Auteur: Asrial Base : Shaman King Genre : Interpretation et extrapolation Rating: PG pour l'instant Pairing : Sylva X Yoh ; Ren / Horohoro (ce dernier couple étant pour Cryss) Titre : Subridens meum patruum  
  
Subridens meum patruum Chap 5  
  
  
  
"- JE VAIS LE TUER ! PEDOPHILE ! ASSASIN ! VIOLEUR DE BEBE !" "- Hé ho !" "- POURRI ! FUMIER ! SALAUD !' "- Mais c'est finit oui !" "- BAFF !" "- MAIS TU M'AS GIFLE !" Faust choppa la jeune fille par les poignets avant qu'elle n'essaye de lui rendre sa claque. "- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?" "- Mais mais mais..." "- Mais quoi ? Tu va foutre la paix à Yoh, un peu !" "- C'EST PAS APRES LUI QUE J'EN AI !" "- Pourtant c'est lui qui a embrassé Sylva. Pas l'inverse." L'adolescente se figea, les yeux exorbités. "- Qu.Quoi ?" Yoh eut un grand sourire crétin avant de se gratter la nuque, toujours tranquillement niché contre Sylva toujours a genoux en face de lui. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Furie qui s'enfuit en pleurant. "- ..Elle le prend pas trop mal." "- Yoh.C'est ta fiancée quand même." L'adolescent haussa les épaules avant d'embrasser nouveau l'indien qui s'empourpra de confusion. "- On m'a jamais demandé mon avis." "- Y sont mignons !" "- Hao." "- 'tit frère ?" "- Ta gueule." Spirit of fire soupira lourdement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans cette galère.  
  
***  
  
Yoh était sur son petit nuage. Peut-être était ce du au manque d'amour qu'il avait toujours supporté depuis sa naissance ou plus simplement a l'affection qu'il avait sentit instantanément se développer entre lui et le Pache, mais l'adolescent n'en revenait pas de se sentir aussi bien près de lui. Jouant sans vraiment sans rendre compte avec la longue crinière de son arrière petit neveu, il commençait a se sentir somnolant. Sans entendre ce que les autre lui disaient, il s'assoupit dans son giron.  
  
***  
  
"- Sylva-sama ?" L'indien reposa ses lunettes et son livre sur sa table de nuit. "- Amidamaru ? Que puis-je pour toi ?" "- C'est a propos de Yoh-dono." "- M'en serait jamais douté." "- Sylva-sama." "- Désolé." "- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?" "- A quel propos ?" "- Ne jouez pas les crétins. Je ne vous laisserez pas faire de mal à mon maître." L'indien allait répliquer vertement lorsqu'il réfléchit un instant. Il comprenait les inquiétudes du samouraï. Après tout, Amidamaru était né a une époque ou la misère était telle qu'un enfant pouvais s'abaisser a n'importe quoi pour se procurer ce qui lui manquait.N'importe quoi. "- Je ne suis pas un monstre Amidamaru. Je ne vais rien lui faire." "- Vous ne l'avez pas spécialement repoussé, ce soir." "- ..J'avoue qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Mais il est jeune.trop. Je ne me permettrais jamais de passer certaine limites avant qu'il soit majeur." Le fantôme n'eut pas l'air particulièrement convaincu. "- Amidamaru. Sur le Great-Spirit et mes fantômes, je te jure que jamais je ne le toucherais avant ses dix huit ans." Le fantôme réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. "- Très bien... Je vous crois. Mais si vous trahissez votre parole." "- Je veux bien que le Great-Spirit me foudroie a l'instant si j'ai jamais eut en tête un instant de faire du mal a Yoh !" "- Un poil mélo." "- Je t'emmerde, fantôme a deux francs ! Hors de ma chambre !" Le samouraï s'éclipsa, un peu rassuré par la promesse de l'indien, mais bien plus par son éclat de colère.  
  
A suivre..  
  
(Et vi c'est super court. Pourquoi ? Paske on peu dire que cette partie de la relation Sylva X Yoh est arrivée au bout.. M'enfin, y a une suite ! Sisi. Z'allez encore supporter mes conneries si tant est que vous lisiez, avec "non tantum temporis fugat sed etiam puer taderit..." ^VV^ ou "Comment tata as règle le problème de la différence d'age entre les persos et part en sucette".)  
  
Gomeeeeeeeen !!!! 


End file.
